Demigod Karaoke Night Annnabeth's POV
by percabethatw
Summary: My story Demigod Karaoke Night in Annabeth's POV. Read Demigod Karaoke Night first!


**(A/N Okay, before you read this, be sure to read Demigod Karaoke Night first. I'm writing it in Annabeth's POV separately to clear some stuff up. Its probably gonna be longer so each chapter in this story will only cover about half of each chapter in the original story. So, enough of my rambles, enjoy!)**

Alright, it's the day after Christmas, and I have nothing to do. Well, this is the perfect opportunity for me to think. I started coming up with ideas for rebuilding Manhattan, which made my thoughts stray to the harbor, which made my thoughts stray to seaweed, which made my thoughts stray to Percy. Again. That was happening a lot these days. I was somehow able to relate almost anything to Percy. Why can't I stop thinking about him?

_Because you love him._

Who the frick was that?!

_Me._

Ok then. Who are you and why do you sound like Grover?!

_That's not important. What is important is that you stop denying your obvious love for a certain son of Poseidon._

I never _denied_ it. I just didn't want to admit it.

_What's the difference?_

I never said I didn't.

_Oh. Well, bye!_

Bye…

Well, that was strange. I really need to get my mind cleared up.

I grabbed my book on architecture and started reading. A few minutes later I heard someone shout my name. I jumped up and pulled out my knife, already in attack mode. Percy was staring at me through an iris-message. Wait, Percy?! Just the person I wanted to see.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." He smiled his amazing smile. You know, the one that one that always makes my heart flutter.

"Hey Wise Girl, karaoke party at my place. Wanna come?" I flashed a smile that reached my ears. Literally.

"Sure! Be there soon!" He shot me a confused look. Oh yeah, I never told him how I did Apollo that favor last month and he said he'd give me a ride anywhere, anytime. "You'll see, give me 30 min."

"O-Kay then! Hey, will you IM Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Grover, Bianca, and Luke? I'm out of drachmas. Thanks!" He cut the connection. Dang, that'll cost me a lot of drachmas. Oh well, better get started!

I ran outside, turned on the hose, put the nozzle on mist, and threw in the first drachma. "Thalia Grace, Camp Half-blood."

Thalia appeared in the mist. Apparently she was practicing archery. I shouted, "Thalia!" and she turned and shot an arrow right over the message.

"Oh, hi Annabeth."

"Hey Thalia. Percy's having a karaoke party at his place and told me to invite you. He would've, but he's fresh out of drachmas. Wanna come?"

"Sure who else is coming?"

"Well, so far you're the first person I've IM-ed. I still have to message Nico, Clarisse, Grover, Bianca, and Luke." Her face lightened up at that last name. What's all that about? **(A/N and Annabeth says **_**Percy's**_** head is full of kelp…)**

"Okay, I'll meet you on Main Street."

"Oh, Thalia, make sure you decide on your song while you travel. We'll decide on group songs and duets and such when we meet on Main Street."

"Ok, see ya!" She said as she cut the connection.

Ok, one down, five more to go. Time to invite Luke.

I threw in another drachma, "Luke Castellan, Pittsburg, Pennsylvania **(A/N random place)**."

Luke was asleep on his couch. "Luke!" I shouted. Man, my voice hurts.

"Five more minutes mom." Really, Luke?

"LUKE!" He fell off the couch. I fell to the ground and started laughing my ass off.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," Hey said, embarrassed. My laughing fit finally died down.

"Hey Luke. Karaoke party at Percy's. Wanna come?"

"Who all will be there?"

"So far, the only people that have accepted are Thalia—"

"Sure I'll come!" I laughed. I knew it.

"Cool. Hey, will you IM Nico, Clarisse, Grover, and Bianca? I just used my last drachma. Oh, and meet us all on Main Street in 20. Tell everyone else to, too. 'Kay?"

"Sure. Later Annabeth!" He cut the connection. Well, better go get ready. I only have 10 minutes if I wanna get to Main Street on time. We need time to choose our songs before going to Percy's.

* * *

I was finished getting ready 5 minutes early, so I ran outside. "Apollo!" I shouted. He came down in his Maserati.  
"Whassup Annabeth?"

"Can you take me to Main Street in New York? I need to be there in 15 minutes."  
"Sure." I climbed in the passenger side and we took off. I hadn't decided on my song yet, so this would be the perfect opportunity.

_Now let's see. I'm planning on telling Percy how I feel tonight. What would be the perfect song for that?_I pulled out my ipod and went to the Taylor Swift section. Some of her songs would be good choices.

_Alright, the best ones are: I'm Only Me When I'm with You, Love Story, and I'd Lie. _I listened to all of them. _I'm Only Me When I'm with You_ wasn't the best for the message I wanted him to receive from it. _Love Story_ is like our story, but he's such a seaweed brain, he wouldn't understand that. _I'd Le_ was definitely the best choice.

Before I knew it, we had landed on Main Street. "Thanks Apollo. I'll just need a ride back home later and then you can consider us even."  
"Don't mention it," he winked and drove off.

I walked to a fountain to find everyone already there. "Hey guys."  
"Hey Annabeth," They answered.

"So I was thinking, we should have girls do duets with girls, and boys with boys, so everyone needs to choose who they'll sing with. I'll sing with Thalia." She walked over to me.

"So I was thinking, we should totally sing Our Time is Here from Camp Rock," she suggested.

"Sounds good." I demanded everyone's attention. "Okay, now that that's done, boys and girls partner up for the boy/girl duets." Thalia and Luke paired up, as did Nico and Bianca, and Clarisse and Grover. I want to sing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat with Percy, but that might be awkward. Just wanna be with you by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens should be fine. Once everyone was done discussing, I said, "Okay, now boy groups and girl groups. All the girls, come here. Boys, over there."

The girls and Clarisse **(A/N Hehe) **walked toward me and sighed. "Fine," Bianca said, "Wanna do I'm Going to Hell by The Long Blondes? It's actually only sung by one person, but we can divide it up."

We all shrugged. I don't think anyone really cared. The guys told us they had decided so we started running. Toward Percy's house. This should be fun…

**(There you go! Hope that cleared up some of your confusions XD)**


End file.
